Lockwood Lake
For all of its cultural, economic, and religious significance, the Lockwood Region is still known for one thing: its majestic, flourishing, and simply massive lake. Almost 300 square miles in total area, Lockwood Lake is the largest inland body of water known to man, and, though the cities populating its shores are numerous and diverse, much of the lake remains unexplored. Because of the sheer size of Lockwood Lake, it is difficult to measure what percentage of its many islands are explored and inhabited and what information, if any, is really known about the lakebed. The most thoroughly examined areas are surely the waters near Khedez, whose Dwarven inhabitants scour the resource-rich lakebed and shoreline for gold, gems, and magical tourmaline, the value of which is incalculable for any who seek to enchant arms, armor, or objects. The waters of Lockwood Lake, sometimes appearing black in color, were once believed to be a sort of evil twin for the clear blue waters of the oceans to the east, so the lake has always been viewed with superstition by those inclined toward it. Cities Much like the cities near the ocean, Lockwood Lake's most prominent cities lie on its hundreds of miles of coastline. The largest and most prominent city is the Lockwood region's unofficial capitol, the Guild City Sermontil. Besides being the center for industry and trade in the lake, it is also an important religious site, housing many temples of the Gods of Adurra. Though Sermontil is considered the economic capitol of Lockwood, it can be argued that Khedez is at least materially wealthier. Across the Lake from Khedez, the historic rivals to the dwarves reside in the Elven city Emsam. Unlike the dwarves, who build progressively greater machines to tap the wealth of the lake, the elves seek to coexist with its natural wonder. As a result, Emsam is generally considered a city of culture, its only exports being research and art. Though Lockwood lake is a prosperous region, that is not to say it is without poverty. Below Khedez, and beyond the Divide, the city of Cymbalta stands a testament to the destructive power of human greed, having fallen from a once thriving city of commerce and industry to what amounts to a warzone, with several factions vying for control over the corpse of this once-great city. Holy Sites The Lockwood region, though generally known for its more secular attractions, is also renowned for its abundance of sanctified destinations, making pilgrims a common sight on and around the lake. With the notable and obvious exception of Rrqoor, there is considered to be a Loca Sancta for each of the major gods of the Adurran pantheon around Lockwood Lake. It is said that visiting each of these sites is enough to cleanse the sins of even the most vile of transgressors. Beyond the Lake Though the regions to the south and east are, for the most part, civilized under Densport's rule, the territory west of the lake is largely unexplored due to the vast and impenetrable Lockwood, and the regions to the north are fiercely guarded by the Orcish cities, caught between the ever-expanding arms of human society and the unknown threats of the mysterious region beyond the Orcish Steppe. Though Orcs are generally considered a vicious and nomadic people, prone to the rape, ravaging, and pillaging of human frontier communities, their cities of Argul and Grenmorin prove that there is more to this race than bloodshed. Much of the recent influx of travelers and inhabitants comes from the desire to explore these regions, due to rumors that the Lockwood and the Orcish Steppe were not as impenetrable as they once were, and that beyond these barriers, in a place known as the Western Weald, untold riches were said to exist. Category:Locations